Golden Sun the Crappy Version
by EvilChibiDjinn
Summary: OO I actually updated. Well, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Golden Sun  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dora: Isaac wake up! Please wake up!!!!  
  
Isaac: zzzzz.....  
  
Dora: Isaac!!!!!!!!!!!! *brings out the frying pan of Doom and whacks him in the head with it repeatedly until he finally wakes up*  
  
Isaac: Aww. I was having a great dream at a strip cl-  
  
Dora: Put your tunic on!!  
  
Isaac: No.  
  
Dora: Yes  
  
Isaac: No  
  
Dora: Yes  
  
Isaac: No  
  
Dora: Yes  
  
Isaac: No No No No!!!!!!  
  
Dora: Yes Yes Yes Yes!!!!!  
  
Isaac: FINE!! *puts it on*  
  
Dora: Good! Do you have everything you need now?  
  
Isaac: Hmmm.. Let's see, No I'm missing my djinn, my Sol Blade, my porn magazines, my GBA, my-  
  
Dora: Good, A lost item can be replaced but a lost life can't  
  
Isaac: Yes it can! *kills himself and somehow gets revived* See?  
  
Dora: Ok ^_^ let's go!  
  
Isaac: *holding onto the rails of the stairs* But I wanna take my porno with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T  
  
(Dora knocks him out with a frying pan then picks him up and throws him down the stairs and kicks him out the door)  
  
Isaac: X_X  
  
Dora: Now Isaac get to the plaza.  
  
Isaac: *gets up* Where's the plaza? ?_?  
  
Dora: It's south remember?  
  
Isaac: Ok, *starts walking up north*  
  
Dora: *runs after him, tackles him down and throws him down the big cliff near his house* Go to the plaza!!!  
  
Isaac: X_X *then gets crushed by a boulder*  
  
Garet: ISAAC!!! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WALK OVER TO MY HOUSE SO WE COULD WATCH ALL THE GREAT PORNO!!!!!  
  
Isaac: Ugh..  
  
Garet: Cmon!!! *lifts the rock and drags Isaac up the bumpy stairs and then a bunch of boulders block his house* DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Isaac: We really need to go to the plaza now.  
  
Garet: Ok!!!!! ^_____________________________________^ *puts Isaac in a coffin and forgets what he was about to do*  
  
Isaac: -_-; Let' go. *grabs Garet by the hair and drags him away*  
  
(they meet the dudes holding up the rock thingy)  
  
Dudeholdinguprock: Hey go to the plaza!  
  
Isaac: *grabs a piano and throws it at the dude* Haha! Asshole!  
  
Garet: O_O  
  
After ten minutes of Isaac laughing insanely at the Dudeholdinguprock's dead body rotting under the piano, they finally leave to the Dudebeingcrushedbyarock.  
  
Dudebeingcrushedbyarock: Do. you. think. I'll. die? Garet: Maybe, *strips himself and dresses up like one of the Matrix people then pulls out two machine guns and starts shooting the Dudebeingcrushedbyarock repeatedly until he's a pile of mush* HAHA!!! XD  
  
Isaac: OMG!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They leave the remains of the Dudebeingcrushedbyarock which is nothing but blood and an eyeball that Garet ate. O.o Then, they get attacked by a mushroom!  
  
Mushroom: Mwahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Fear me!!!  
  
Garet: MUSHROOMS!!! *grabs the thing and eats it*  
  
Isaac: O_O Let's continue..  
  
Then, after 40 minutes of screaming, running away from evil mushrooms of doom, more screaming, some more screaming at Garet, they finally come to the stairsthatleadtotheplacewherefelixandjennaare.  
  
Garet: *looks at the big stairs* O_O I'm scared mommy.  
  
Isaac: Stupid dumbass.. *sees getting eating the vermins and bats that are attacking him* O_O Wow, his annoying lil bro was right he DOES eat everything!!!  
  
Garet: *now rabid from eating a rabid bat* Sooooo hungry.. *looks at Isaac* Grr..  
  
Isaac: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tries to run away but trips over a piece of grass, falls down the stairs and after about 10 minutes of falling and hitting the stairs, he lands on the other side of the river* X_X  
  
Garet: Damn.. *continues eating the monsters until they are extinct* Awww.. I'm still hungry!  
  
CTB: What the hell? Isaac!!!!! You're supposed to be on the other side!!!! *brings out a catapult out of nowhere, puts Isaac in it and launches him back the other side*  
  
Isaac: Garet!!!! Get your ass down here!!!  
  
They go to the place where Felix is hanging onto a piece of wood.  
  
Isaac/Garet: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! XD  
  
Jenna: Haha! Die Felix Die!!!!! That's for eating the last cookie you stupid bas- *is hit by a stream of water from Felix* =O That's it!!! Get out of the water you and me right here right now!!! *drags Felix out of the water* Fight me!!!  
  
Felix: ..BITCH BRING IT!!!!!  
  
After about 2 hours of kicking, punching yelling, more yelling, being pissy, throwing each other, more kicking and punching, more screaming and yelling, they finally stop when the evilchibidjinn arrives!!! *lightning flashes in the water*  
  
Felix: HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That thing is so small!!! XD *points at a wind djinni no bigger than a bullet*  
  
ECD: Watch it buddy.  
  
Jenna: O_O It spoke!!!  
  
ECD: Whaddaya think I am? Some mere little thing? I'm the authoress of this story!!  
  
All but ECD: O_O *they start bowing on their knees* The mighty authoress has come!!  
  
ECD: Ok you people aren't following the damn plot. *throws Felix back into the water, then uses the all mighty author powers to start making Jenna cry* Bwahahahahaahahahsahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenna: Some one save Felix!!!!  
  
Garet: I'll save him! *throws on a cheesy costume and leaps into the river* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!! *starts thrashing around like mad*  
  
Isaac: *drags him ashore*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(from the realm where the Author dwells aka the damn compueter room)  
  
ECD: Hmm.. this is boring. I should make Isaac evil..  
  
Arctic: That's a stupid Idea  
  
ECD: ( WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME??? *bangs Arctic's head on the key board* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Isaac: nbhjgbvhnyjuknyhjugtyhu7u?4545  
  
All but Isaac: O_O  
  
(back to the computer room)  
  
ECD: grr. better make random things happen!  
  
(back to the story)  
  
Isaac: Garet You fucking ass Get over here so we can go search the houses for people and hold them hostage!!!  
  
Garet: Chickens!!!!! Aieeee!!!!!!!! The carrots are after me!!!!!  
  
They now go around looking in empty houses looking for anybody with a little bit of turnips left.  
  
Isaac: OMG!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE'S DEAD THE HOUSES ARE EMPTY!!! *looks at the plaza to see everyone alive and well* The, They're not going to be alive and well No more!!! *changes into black clothing and pulls out two machine guns and kills everyone Matrix style mwahahaahahahaha* HAHA!!  
  
Garet: Isaac, You're only imagining it.  
  
Isaac: *snaps out of dreamland* Aww. They're still alive!!! DAMMIT!!!  
  
They soon go to the giant Psynergy Rock where a couple of dudes, an old man and Jenna. Then, they go back to the place where Felix is on the verge of Death.  
  
Dora: I couldn't find anybody with psynergy but I found a bunny! *holds up a white rabbit*  
  
Isaac: O_O It's Fluffy Poo! *runs over and grabs the bunny and starts petting it*  
  
Fluffy Poo: ^_____________________^  
  
Kyle: OMG!!! THE BOULDER'S FALLING!!! *runs around aimlessly *  
  
The boulder is coming at the speed of a turtle  
  
Felix's Parents: OMG WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!! JUDGEMENT DAY IS COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! *hey also run around in circles*  
  
The boulder is coming at the speed of a fat hippo now..  
  
Felix: SAVE ME!!!! AHHHH Damn it! *swims to land unaffected by the currents*  
  
Jenna: Not anymore! *picks up a boulder and hurls it at Felix making him fall into the water* HAHA!  
  
Isaac: OMG you killed Ken- I mean Felix you Bitch!!!  
  
Jenna: Who else wants a piece of this??????  
  
Isaac: WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE DIED A HORRIBLE MISERABLE DEATH THAT THEY ALL DESERVED!!!! *runs away* psh they all deserve to die.  
  
Garet: Don't leave me with all these dead people!!! *goes after him*  
  
Saturos: Yay we survived!! That was fun riding down the hill right? *looks down at what he is siting on* O_O oops.  
  
Menardi: X_X ugh..  
  
Isaac: OMG!!!! IT'S THE CLOWNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!! *trips over another piece of grass* X_X  
  
Garet: Hey! *sees Saturos and Menardi* Hey The circus is coming!  
  
Saturos: Why you li- *is being attacked by Isaac who's siting on his shoulders bashing him with one of his boots*  
  
Menardi: YAY!!! Saturos I want children!!!  
  
Saturos: Finally!!  
  
ECD appears  
  
ECD: Hey!!! No doing it in my fic!!!  
  
ECD leaves by leaping of the cliff and flying awayon card board wings  
  
Soon after they fight and Garet and Isaac lie there unconscious and the two Clown rejects leap away like the monkeys of the jungle! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ECD: ^_^ finished!  
  
Arctic: You idiot that was the crappiest fic ever.  
  
ECD: R+R or I'll hunt you people down and kill you all  
  
Diamond: You've really got problems.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2  
  
Three years, three months, three weeks, three days, three hours, three minutes, three seconds, and three milliseconds later.  
  
Jenna: *is walking to Garet's house and meets the woman*  
  
Woman: Would you like to buy some bricks?  
  
Jenna: No..  
  
Woman: Screw You!! *starts hurling bricks*  
  
Jenna: AIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Dora: Isaac, fix the roof.  
  
Isaac: No.  
  
Dora: ^_^ *lifts him up and throws him on top of the roof* FIX IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Isaac: grrr.. Fluffy Poo, fix the roof  
  
Fluffy Poo: *grabs hay from other parts of the roof and puts it on the holes*  
  
Isaac: Good Bunny *gives him carrots*  
  
Jenna: Hi Garet!  
  
Garet: AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *uses move as hard as he can but accidently shits his pants*  
  
Jenna: EWWW!!!! I'm telling everyone about you shitting your pants!!!  
  
Garet: *doesn't realize what happened* Jenna, get back here! *drags her back*  
  
Jenna: Let's see, *looks at script* We're supposed to go to Isaac's house after a pointless conversation. Psh Fuck that Let's Go. *grabs Garets leg and drags him away*  
  
Garet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But, while they were going, they were attacked by a monkey that sold beer! Monkey: Want some beer?  
  
Garet: Do I? *buys all the beer*  
  
Jenna: Woohoo!  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Garet: wow, hic Look at all the boobs! *stares at a tree*  
  
Jenna: Hic! That was some good shit!  
  
Garet: Hehe Look there's a hippie yelling at the other hippie with the kitty!  
  
They walk like drunken people and they go to the ladder  
  
Jenna: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe We're on the stairway to heaven! *climbs the ladder but falls off because she is drunk*  
  
Garet: Heheheheheheheheh *climbs up the ladder in an attempt to get to the top but the ladder breaks because Garet is very very heavy*  
  
After about 40 minutes of trying to get on top of the roof, they get up there because a saiya-jin blasted them up there  
  
Dora: You did a great job!  
  
Isaac: I sure did!  
  
Dora: Do you still think about the accident?  
  
Isaac: Yes It was great when Everybody died! I wish video cameras were invented now since they're there in the future! I had a great time watching everyone die!  
  
Dora: I thought so I was devastated when Kyle died.  
  
Isaac: You miss Dad? He was an asshole!!! He used you for a sex toy and he keeps calling me a mistake and sued a condom company!!!!! He always ate all the holiday chocolate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERY FRICKIN YEAR!!! HE even -  
  
Jenna: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Pretty colors!!!! *faints*  
  
Garet: WE're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *falls off the roof and the friction of falling down makes Garet's hair catch on fire* BUTTERED TOAST!!!! ^0^  
  
Dora: *staring at nothing* Well, if it isn't Garet too.  
  
Isaac: Mom I hate you you're just a stupid bitch that orders me to do everything. I hate everyone so go to hell mom!  
  
Dora: What did you say?  
  
Isaac: Nothing Woman!  
  
Dora: Oh ok! ^_^  
  
While Dora has her back turned, Isaac pushes her off the roof making her fall into a coop of rabid chickens from the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. After that, Isaac walks over to the weak parts of the roof and makes the whole roof collapse.  
  
Isaac: *looks around* Psh I'm not fixing the roof. The Damn woman can.  
  
Isaac: Now Fluffy Poo..Time to plan our revenge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *lightning flashes and hits Isaac* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *is charred completely black*  
  
Fluffy Poo: O_O *hops over and licks Isaac's burns*  
  
Isaac: X_X OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
40 minutes later, Isaac is now completely healed thanks to Fluffy Poo. He now goes to find Garet and Jenna.  
  
Isaac: O_O *stuffs them inside a coffin and has Fluffy Poo drag the coffin all the way down to the inn*  
  
Felix: Whaddaya want?  
  
Isaac: You sure are pissy today now aren't we? Is it that time of month again?  
  
Felix: You stupid retard I'm a guy!!!!!!  
  
Jenna comes into the inn.  
  
Jenna: Felix! There you are!!!! *Jumps on him and is ready to throw a punch* This is for eating the last cookie!!!! *punches him then grabs Garet and beats Felix with it*  
  
Felix: X_X  
  
They leave the inn to go to the old wrinkly man's house.  
  
Saturos: You!  
  
Isaac: You! *jumps on him and begins to beat his head into goo*  
  
Saturos: AIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE EVIL CHITLINS ARE ATTACKING!!!! Menardi: Yay! More lil Children!!! *starts hugging Garet*  
  
Garet: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Child molester Child Molester!!! *grabs a hockey stick from nowhere and starts hitting her in an attempt to get away*  
  
Fluffy Poo: O_o  
  
Jenna: Bunny! *hugs Fluffy Poo*  
  
After about 40 minutes of screaming, smashing, huggin,more hitting, more screaming, Saturos and Menardi start doing the Electric Slide all wrong for absolutely no reason.  
  
Isaac: OMG!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!* starts flopping around like a fishy*  
  
Garet: Hey! There's my house!! O that's a squirrel  
  
Jenna: Garet!! You f**king dumba** !!! That's a stupid squirrel!  
  
ECD appears with a bunch of crazy evil pink mercury djinn armed with darts  
  
ECD: Ok, follow thw plot or I'll sick these lil boogers on you!!! *flies away on wings made out of cordless phones*  
  
Isaac: O_O Ok let's go.. *grabs both Garet and Jenna and runs to Kraden's old moldy cottage*  
  
Kraden: They frigging know too much frigging things about Sol Sanctum.  
  
Jenna: Hello we're here to drag you away to the Sol Sanctum to lock you in there forever and ever and ever with Barney the f**king Dinosaur.  
  
Kraden: Wait Before we go... *goes into his moldy cottage and......................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...keep going! ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .........almost there! ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................v........................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..........................................................................fo ur plastic bags*  
  
Jenna: Aren't you supposed to bring Mythril bags?  
  
Kraden: Where am I?  
  
Isaac: You're in your yard.  
  
Kraden: Who the **ll are you?  
  
Garet: -_-; *burns Kraden to a pile of ashes*  
  
Jenna: OMG! You killed Kraden!  
  
They leave Kraden's smoldering ashes and go to the Sol Sanctum where Isaac gets chased by some random Healer dude wearing a Canadian uniform riding a cow.  
  
Random Healer Dude: What's your business in the Sol Sanctum?  
  
Garet: What's your business in Sol Sanctum?  
  
Jenna: We're here to take all your cheese!!!!!  
  
Fluffly Poo: ... *squeaks* (Yes bunnies do make sounds I have one and it purrs sometimes O_o No reallt they do sometimes they starts snorting at you)  
  
Isaac: We're just here to go into the Sol Sanctum.  
  
RHD: What's your purpose at the Sol Sanctum?  
  
Garet: What's your purpose at the Sol Sanctum?  
  
Jenna: Bwahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Isaac: No really, We're here to explore.  
  
RHD: What are you doing at Sol Sanctum?  
  
Garet: What are you doing at Sol Sanctum?  
  
RHD: Shut up!  
  
Garet: No you shut up.  
  
RHD: I'm keeping an eye on you! *goes behind the healing place and waits there*  
  
Isaac runs like mad to get to the Sol Sanctum while the RHD is still sitting on his cow.  
  
Isaac: Oooooooooo it's moldy.  
  
They go in  
  
????: This is our past so take a good look at it.  
  
Isaac: OMG IT'S KRADEN!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around ripping his hair out XD*  
  
Isaac: They call this the All mighty Sol Sanctum?  
  
Isaac starts walking around and after about 40 minutes of screaming, running away, fighting, Garet eating the monsters thus driving them to extinction once again, more screaming, Jenna yelling at Garet and ripping his hair out, more fighting, killing Kraden and they came to the part where you have to move the two statues.  
  
Kraden: Try using your Psynergy!  
  
Isaac: Shut up old man. *casts move*  
  
They go into the maze like room and find the green jewel that Jenna tried to steal from Isaac. After 2 hours of wandering around looking for the place to stick the jewel into the minotaur. Jenna suggested that they give it to her as an attempt to steal it but to no avail.. They finally get there after 40 minutes of yelling, screaming, getting attacked by monsters, Garet eating the monsters, more screaming and yelling, possibly some burning, They finally get to the place where there are many statues to be moved and in front of them is water.  
  
Kraden: Use your Psynergy!  
  
Isaac: You know what? Great Idea!!!!! *uses quake on Kraden and makes him fall in the water*  
  
Kraden: Aww. I forgot about my Mr. Bubbles!!!! *leaps out of the water like a fish and hits the wall*  
  
Isaac: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenna: Garet, use move.  
  
Garet: OK! *moves one step away*  
  
Jenna: No Garet, the move move!  
  
Garet: ?_?  
  
Jenna: -_-; You know how to use it!  
  
Garet: *is confused*  
  
Jenna: USE THE DAMN PSYNERGY MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRESS A MOVE TO YOURSELF AND SELECT MOVE YOU DUMBF*CK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Garet: Ooooohhhhhhhhh..... *uses move but moves nothing at all*  
  
Jenna: ( USE IT RIGHT YOU *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* *the bleep machine breaks*  
  
ECD flies in using card board wings since she still doesn't realize that she is a Jupiter djinni. -_-;  
  
ECD: YOU MOTHER ******!!!! YOU BROKE MY BLEEP MACHINE!!!!!!!  
  
Isaac: Can't you use your author powers to fix it?  
  
ECD: Oh yeah. *flies away on broken cardboard wings*  
  
Jenna: I'm scared.  
  
Isaac: Why?  
  
Jenna: She might be one of those insane authors!!!  
  
(ECD's head pops out of the ceiling of the Sol Sanctum)  
  
ECD: AHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INSANE GOOD!!! SANE VERY BAD!!!!  
  
(ECD pops back in)  
  
Isaac: Where's the damn Minotaur eyeball socket at?  
  
Jenna: Oh, it's that statue you have to move. *points to the statue way down there*  
  
(Isaac goes to the very end one the left and uses move to stick the jewel into the eye socket then..)  
  
They hear a sound of shifting rocks They go into the inner chambers to the Sanctum.  
  
Kraden: OMG! LOOK! IT'S THE PICTURE OF SOL!!!  
  
Isaac: You mean the sun.  
  
Kraden: NO!!!!! SOL IS GOOD!!!! SUN BAD!!!!!!!  
  
Jenna: IT'S THE SAME FRICKIN THING!!!!!  
  
Garet: Garet wants to know what a sun is.  
  
Jenna: You know that big ball of light that's always there in the day time that you tried to jump into but ended up leaping off the waterfall, yep that's the sun.  
  
Garet: *hiss* SUN IS VERY EVIL!!! LOOK WHAT IT DID TO GARET!!!! *points to a scar on his forehead most likely from a sharp rock*  
  
Isaac: So that's where the line came from. I thought it was a wrinkle.  
  
Kraden: WHY DON'T WE GO TO THE NEXT ROOM???  
  
(they go)  
  
Kraden: OMG!! We found a picture of Luna! Isn't she sexy? *jumps around like a giddy school girl and starts kissing the picture of the moon.*  
  
Isaac: You f*cking retard! That's just the damn moon!!! Luna and moon is the same thing!!!!!  
  
Jenna: @_@ Pretty moon....... *starts petting it*  
  
Garet: What's a moon?  
  
Isaac: Remember that half eaten sugar cookie up in the sky that you claimed will fall down from the sky so you can eat it? Yeah that's the moon.  
  
Garet: Cookie right there in front of Garet!!!! YAY!!!! *tries to eat it but ends up getting a chunk of rock getting stuck between his teeth*  
  
Isaac: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kraden: Go to the other room now. *grabs the three of them and tosses them down the stairs*  
  
Jenna: He's probably only kicking us down here so he can be alone with his precious moon.  
  
Isaac: O_O EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pukes*  
  
(back up stairs to the moon room)  
  
Kraden: *is taking a bunch of pictures of the thing* WOOHOO!!!! THESE WILL BE THE GREATEST PORNO PICTURES IN THE WORLD!!!! WOOHOO!!!!  
  
(back to the lower chambers)  
  
Isaac: Sooooooooooooooooo... What to do. What to do. *scoots near to Jenna*  
  
Jenna: Hello there se-  
  
(ECD bumps in between them)  
  
ECD: Hey, hey!! I'm trying to keep it PG-13 people so *separates them before they get too close* there we go! *flies away on paper wings*  
  
Isaac: Ok let's finish this chapter before ECD tortures us in more.  
  
They go to the next room where there are two statues with the glowing orb thingies and The giant statue with the plate. Isaac pushes them into the right spot and accidentally falls into the hole made by the two lights and he lands only about 5 feet from the surface of the hole so it wasn't that bad for him. (Why do they make the hole seem endless?) After Jenna and Garet help him back up, they proceed in pushing the statue down the hole.  
  
Isaac: YAY!!! WE BEAT THE DUNGEON!!!  
  
Jenna: YOU RETARD!!! WE DIDN'T BEAT THE DUNGEON!!! IT'S NOT EVEN A DUNGEON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Garet: Garet thinks we shoulds go to the next room. Bucha Bucha!!!!  
  
Jenna: O_O Do you have a speaking problem?  
  
Garet: Don't know I!!! ^______________________________^  
  
They go into the next room and they push the statues into their rightful spots to make the mystical music happen, then Kraden stops taking "porno" pictures and THE PICTURE OF LUNA TURNED INTO SOL!!!! Kraden: *starts crying like a giddy school girl* MY BEAUTIFUL NAKED WOMAN PICTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
Isaac: O_O You stupid ******* THAT WAS JUST THE MOON!!!! YOU RETARD!!!!  
  
Kraden: Let's go to the next room and see what happened.  
  
They walk into the next room.  
  
Kraden: OMG!!! LUNA YOU'RE BACK!!! *starts taking pictures of the "lady"*  
  
Jenna: @_@ oooooooo pretty light thingy.. AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets sucked into the light vortex thingy that transports you to the Star place*  
  
Isaac: WAIT FOR ME!!!!!! *leaps in*  
  
Garet: Are we going swimming? WOOHOO GARET'S JUMPING IN!!!! *Strips down to his boxers and leaps into the light*  
  
Kraden: I feel alone. *leaps in*  
  
Jenna: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls down* X_O Owwwwwww...  
  
Isaac: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls on top of the door* X_O OWIES!!!  
  
Garet: ^_____^ WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *amazingly lands on his butt* LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!!!  
  
Kraden: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls into the water* AIEE!!! *swims back out and leaps out of the water like a fishie* *crying yet again like a giddy school girl* OMG!! I GOT MY CLOTHES WET!!!  
  
Isaac: Help me!!! *is still stuck up on the top of the door thing*  
  
Jenna: Jump Fido jump! XD  
  
Isaac: *whining like a dog then takes a chance and leaps like a dog and then just drops* X_O OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kraden: GO GET THE STARS!!!!!!! *starts jumping and chanting like an Indian* Bucha bucha bucha bucha bucha bucha bucha!!!  
  
Isaac: WEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *leaps from rock pillar to rock pillar like a monkey*  
  
Garet: HELP ME!!! *is hanging on the edge of a pillar*  
  
Isaac: *leaps back to garet, puts him on his shoulders and leaps away once more* YAY!!! A PRETTY STAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ooooooooo pretty. *snatches it from it's spot* YAY!!! *gollum* precioussssssssssssssssssssssssssss. my precioussssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss..... *is hit by a fan*  
  
????: grr.grrrr..*is drooling*  
  
Isaac: EEP! *hides behind Garet and tries to use him as a shield but to no avail* OMG!! IT'S VENOM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Venom: *hiss* Roar!! *launches her tiny body at the two but is sort of fat and can't really do so. O-o*  
  
Garet: Holy butt and Porno movies!!! IT'S VENOM!!! *hugs the fat lil midget*  
  
Venom: O_O *tries wriggling away from Garet* Ahh f*cking cheese nuts I'm stuck.  
  
Isaac: EEP!!! GARET LET GO OF THAT THING YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE'S IT'S BEEN!!! ECD COULD'VE PICKED IT UP FROM A MENTAL ASYLUM FOR ANIMALS!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around like a child about to be molested by Michael Jackson*  
  
ECD: HEY!! *takes Venom and puts her back into the ECD realm aka her world deerrrrr* GET ALL THE STARS NOW!!!!!  
  
Isaac: Fine fine. -_-+ *goes and gets the Mercury star, and right when he's about to get the Jupiter star, he sees Saturos, Menardi being a blonde, some dude in Felix's clothes wearing a really freaky Cher mask since I ran out of masks and Alex appears right before him*  
  
Alex: Hello.^_^ I'm Michael Jackson!  
  
Garet/Isaac: *even more scared* OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!  
  
Alex: -_-+ Dude, I don't like touching you little children like that unlike some really sick pervert. Now give me the damn star you little pieces of fart!  
  
Isaac: Here *tosses it to him and it falls into the water* XD  
  
Alex: O_O SOMEONE GO GET IT!!  
  
Saturos: Get it yourself. You're a mercury adept you know.  
  
Alex: I REFUSE TO RUIN THIS GORGEOUS HAIR OF MINE!!! *flips it*  
  
Saturos: Use this thing. *tosses him a fishing rod*  
  
Alex: ?_? What am I supposed to do with this?  
  
Saturos: YOU RETARD!!! GET THE STARS!!!  
  
Alex: Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. *uses the rod cough cough and fishes out the stars that now have seaweed on them* Get us the last star now!!!!!!!  
  
ECD: GOT IT!!! *holds up and piece of lint* YAY ANOTHER ONE FOR MY LINT COLLECTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD  
  
Menardi: *talking on her cell phone* Like omigod! No.. like seriously? Aww. like I totally wanted to go the the mall and like some midget brat like stop me and like forced me to be in her like insane stories! Like yeah!!! ... OMG!! Like I hate little people who like are too like short for their age. OMG I like g2g like seeya! *is b*tch slapped by ECD* OW! Like what was that like for? :(  
  
ECD: Psh. THAT'S FOR CALLING ME A MIDGET!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *flies away*  
  
Menardi: B***H!!!! *casts Mad Blast on ECD giving her foot a 43928563489075834 degree burn aka it's charred black inside and out*  
  
ECD: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU EVIL PERSON!!!! *tosses Isaac the Mars star*  
  
Isaac: ^_____________________________________________________^ YAY!!! NOW WE CAN FINISH THIS CHAPTER AND NOT BE TORTURED FOR A WHILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Garet: *picking his nose* Huh? HOLY CHEESE AND EVIL CHIBIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wise One: *shoves his huge eyeball right in front of Garet's face* ^______________^  
  
Garet: O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *faints from shock, poor Garet being shocked by the Wise One *shudders** X_X  
  
Wise One: Leave this place. It's not safe anymore.  
  
Isaac: O_o *grabs Garet and leaps away like a monkey once more*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*  
  
The part where the volcano is erupting.  
  
Kay: OMG!!! THE TIME HAS COME!!!!! THE MIGHTY FLAMING MOUNTAIN OF ROCK HAS SUMMONED US TO IT'S FOOT BECAUSE IT WANTS US TO COMMIT SUICIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Garet's lil bro: (I forgot his name can anyone tell me what his name is?) We're here to pay our respects for the dead you baka!! BYE GARET HAVE FUN IN HELL!!!!  
  
Garet: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?????!!!!! *lunges at his lil bro and gives him a hutrieful noggie X.O*  
  
Garet's lil bro: OW!!! X.O  
  
Garet's Grandpa: *outraged* What f***in h*** WERE YOU F***ing DOING THERE ANYWAYS? YOU STUPID F***ing DUMBF***! GET YOUR @$$ OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *holds up a whip*  
  
Garet: ok.  
  
Garet's Grandpa proceeds to give him 5o lashings but is way too old and weak so the lashings feel like a bunch of butterflies attempting to attack you. XD Garet: Hehehehehehehehe That tickles!! XD  
  
Isaac: -_- ECD!!! YOU STUPID RETARD!!! YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY LINES IN THE LAST. 7 lines!!! T_T  
  
Then they starts discussing what happened at Mt. Aleph and the long boring conversation makes Isaac and Garet fall asleep and make Dora start wanting to kill the people to make them shut up and after about 5 hours ...  
  
Great Healer: Isaac Do you want to go on this quest?  
  
Isaac: Sure.  
  
Great Healer: Good, *kicks them all outside* Now get ready and have some good night sleep. *falls asleep for no reason*  
  
(The next morning)  
  
The two children are there.  
  
Kid1: Why's Isaac and Garet getting kicked out of the town? Did they burn the town and smoke the ashes of the town?  
  
Kid2: -.-; No. Our town is still all and well and Isaac and Garet are being forced to go on a mission to save the world.  
  
A crazy demented looking cat runs by.  
  
Kid1: O_O  
  
Kid2: O_O  
  
Then a rabid very demented dog goes after the cat and tries to eat it but dogs can't climb trees. :P  
  
Kid2: O_O umm.. let's go and say bye.  
  
Kid1: Ok .  
  
They go to the town entrance.  
  
Kay: Don't forget this! *gives Isaac the catch beads*  
  
Isaac: Mama. *gets all teary eyed*  
  
Garet's lil bro: Here Isaac! *gives him the evil evil feared tunic*  
  
Isaac: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kay: Don't drink from any stinky and smelly sewage water Garet.  
  
Garet's lil bro: Garet, don't eat everything in sight. *sweatdrops as he watches Garet eat the town entrance gate*  
  
Garet: ok *burp*  
  
Townsfolk: BYE!!  
  
Garet and Isaac leave.  
  
Isaac: @_@ Ooooooooo shinyyyy..*tries to touch the "shiny"*  
  
Flint: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU DJINN MOLESTER!!!  
  
Isaac: ^____^ *waves at Flint*  
  
Flint: HELP ME!!!  
  
Garet: Hey! He looks like a tennis ball!  
  
Isaac: NO! MY DJINNI GET YOUR OWN!!! *starts petting Flint like Dr. Evil petting Mr. Picklesworth* ONE HUNDRED BILLION DOLLARS!!! *pinky*  
  
Flint: ^_____________^ YAY!!! SOMEONE WHO WON'T MAKE FUN OF ME BECAUSE I'M FAT!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ECD: YAY!!! I'm done but the ending sucked T_T  
  
Arctic: -.-; Yes yes it did.  
  
Venom: I am the ruler of the underworld!!! FEAR ME!!!!  
  
Aerial: When I grow up I want to be a tree!  
  
Ryu: *purrr* ^_______________^ *follows Picard*  
  
Picard: T_T HELP ME!!!! THIS EVIL RABID DJINNI IS AFTER ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Felix: XD AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Diamond: I know how to speaky Chinese! Djvnagoierng ncioqeunflananm jafhoibvcduvbo fniawnf  
  
Ryu: That's not Chinese you retard! That's gibberish.  
  
Diamond: O_O I LEARNED A NEW LANGUAGE!! Kjasdnfhjewhjwqr eqijwhjiwqnfijeh  
  
Venom: COME MY MINIONS!!!  
  
Her minions are a bunch of pickles that have toothpicks stuck in them to resemble legs and arms  
  
Venom: I SAID COME!!!!!  
  
A pickle minion falls over.  
  
ECD: Dude, you're not the ruler of the underworld.  
  
A full moon appears  
  
ECD: O_O OMG!!! IT'S THE FULL MOON!!!  
  
Venom: What happens during the full moon? *starts shaking and changes form and turns into a dog*  
  
Venom: ^_____________________^ Woof! *walks around mindlessly and bumps into the wall*  
  
ECD: OMG!!! VENOM'S BECOME A MINDLESS IDIOT!!!  
  
Arctic: O_O *remembers a flashback from when Venom turned into a were dog* I DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE HAPPY PINK AND PURPLE SPARKLY ROOM OF TERROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ECD: *running while holding muses* R+R OR YOU SHALL BE THROWN INTO THE HAPPY PINK AND PURPLE SPARKLY ROOM OF TERROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chappy thwerr is now up!!  
  
Disclaimer: ldksafnasnvruiv vifjdnviajndfvfjad  
  
Arctic: *whacks ECD on the head with his tail* GET THE DAMN DISCLAIMER RIGHT!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now after Isaac had found Flint, Flint decides to teach them how to use them properly.  
  
Flint: Ok Here's how you get to see us! *pulls out a GBA Sp* See? *points to the screen where it's blank*  
  
Isaac: I don't see anything  
  
Garet: I don't either  
  
Flint: GAH!!! I FORGOT TO TURN IT ON!!!!! *turns on the switch* now see here? *presses A* see the djinni?  
  
Isaac: ^_______________^ CUTE!!! *pokes at the screen*  
  
Garet: IT'S FAT!!!  
  
Flint: Now here's how you put us to set! *presses R* see?  
  
Isaac: Oooooo pretty silver thingy..  
  
Flint: Here's how you use us in battle! *makes Isaac run around on the screen for a about an hour until a slime attacks* I'm going to unleash myself okie? *unleashes himself and beats the shit out of the Slime*  
  
Isaac: YEA!!! GO ME!!!!!  
  
Garet: T_T  
  
Flint: See? Now you can give him to other people! *presses A and gives himself to Garet and amazingly is found sitting on Garet's lap as well* See?  
  
Garet: YAY!!! I GOT THE FAT LARD BALL!!!  
  
Flint: -_-+ Ok here's how to summon *presses a bunch of buttons and summons himself* See?  
  
Isaac: Dude!!! I look so f*cking hot!!!!! OMG!!!! THERE'S A SPIKY RED HEADED GIRL THERE!!!!!!  
  
Garet: O_O *whacks him in the head* I'M NOT A F***ING GIRL!!!!!!  
  
(dust cloud fight)  
  
5 hours later. -_-+  
  
Flint: U_U That's the simplest way to use us! ^__^  
  
FLINT JOINED ISAAC!!!!  
  
Isaac: YAY!!! I GOT A LARD BALL!!!! *starts stroking it and them sits on Flint* GO HORSEY GO!!!  
  
Flint: O_O *tries to move but to no avail..*  
  
Garet: ^__^ HORSEY!!! *lifts Isaac off and tosses him aside and gets a box and ties Flint to it and gets inside* GO PONY GO!!! *dangles a carrot in front of Flint*  
  
Flint: O_O CARROTS!!!!!! *tries to run after it but to no avail*  
  
Isaac: DAMMIT!!!! YOU NEED EXCERSIE!!!! *gets into the box* GO PONY!!!  
  
Flint: CARROTS!!!! *runs off and puls the box at the speed of mach 5* ^___^  
  
Isaac/Garet: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FASTER PONY FASTER!!!!!  
  
Flint: wheeezzzeee *plops down and falls asleep* Z_Z zzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Isaac: *holding those big megaphone thingies* WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUNGHOLE!!!! DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA !!!!!!!!!  
  
Flint: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. *bites Isaac's ass*  
  
Isaac: O_O DAMN YOU!!!! *runs around with Flint still biting harder into his butt*  
  
Garet: POUR ALCOHOL ON IT AND PULL IT OUT WITH TWEEZERS!!!  
  
Isaac: OMG!!! GARET!!! THAT'S THE BEST IDEA EVER!!! *pours a can of beer all over Flint and uses tweezers and rips himn out of his butt*  
  
Flint: Yummy!!! Blood!!! Oooooooo look at the pretty ladies!!! *tries to jump on Garet but Garet moves*  
  
Garet: O_O ISAAAAACCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR DJINNI IS POSSESSED!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away from a very drunk Flint*  
  
Flint: Come back woman!!!!! Runs drunkenly after Garet with lil hearts around his eyes and Isaac chasing after Flint to stick him in a tub of butter to make him shut up and the chase continued until the reached Vault!!!*  
  
Isaac: YAY!!! ANOTHER TOWN!!!! WE HAVEN'T SEEN CIVILIZATION FOR ABOUT A DAY!!!!  
  
When he said that, a bunch of covered wagons pulled by horses came running out of Vault and in the process, they ran over the hero, the dumb one, and his parasite.  
  
Isaac: HEY!!!  
  
Garet: HEY!!!!!  
  
Flint: MOO!!!!!  
  
Hammet: QUICK WE NEED TO GET TO LUNPA BECAUSE VAULT RAN OUT OF SPAM AND CHEESE!!!! THE TWO BEST THINGS IN THE WORLD!!!!! *WHILE HE WAS SAYING THAT, HIS 10 feet long butt crushed the three*  
  
Flint/Garet/Isaac: X_X  
  
Hammet's band of hippies then proceeds towards Lunpa avoiding the falling rocks from the volcano.  
  
Garet: O_X *drags them all to the inn*  
  
A day later.  
  
Flint: WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *is in a straight jacket that Isaac had put on because Flint wouldn't stop trying to pretend to be Chucky and try to stab Isaac with a pillow* THIS IS FUN!!!! *rolls around in his straight jacket*  
  
Isaac: -_- *stuffs Flint inside his pocket*  
  
Garet: ^___________________________^ I had a great dream last night!!! Jenna came back to me and we had great-  
  
Isaac: OK.. That's enough. *duct tapes Garet's mouth shut*  
  
They leave to go and find Ivan and find him they did. He was jumping around like a crazy insane person very much like me. While he was jumping around, he ricocheted off the wall and smacked into Isaac and Flint.  
  
Ivan: Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi HI HI HI HI HI HI HI!!!WHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *notices Flint* CHOCOLATE!!!! *lunges for him but to no avail...* GET BACK HERE YOU FAT PIECE OF BUNG!!!!  
  
Isaac: O_O *smacks Ivan on the back of the head*  
  
Ivan: Grr. *pounces on Isaac and starts poking his head with a stick of butter* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! =D  
  
Garet: XD BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
Isaac: *throws him off and knocks him out with an empty beer bottle* Crazy kid.  
  
Ivan: *is now conscious again* O_O Crap!!! I forgot to use mind read on you guys!!!! *does so very quickly, in fact so fast that you could only see a blur moving around Isaac and Garet* Done!  
  
Garet: Don't we have to get you your rod back since we heard it was stolen by three bandits?  
  
Ivan: O_O MY rod was stolen????!!!! *is about to check his pants*  
  
Isaac: OMG!!! DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!!  
  
Ivan: Fine! *walks into a random house screams of a woman can be heard and then Ivan's back out* You liar! It wasn't stolen!!!!  
  
Isaac: God DAMMIT!!!! Not that one!!! The other one!!  
  
Ivan: You mean Hammet's precious wand thingy?  
  
Flint: Yes Ivan, the wand thingy.  
  
Ivan: Oh F***!!!!!! MUST FIND ROD!!!!!!!  
  
Soon they were off towards the inn and they found two bandits wearing pantyhose on their heads thinking the pantyhose will save them from Ivan's mind read.  
  
Garet: HI!!!!!!! We're here to corner one of you, read your thoughts, go to the secret stash, and beat you up later on.  
  
Bandits: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE CRAZY MENTAL KID FROM HELL!!!!!!  
  
Ivan HIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Isaac: BWahahahahahhahahaahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs after one of the bandits, and knocks him over by throwing Garet at him* HAHA!!!!  
  
Garet: WTF WAS THAT FOR????!!!!!  
  
Isaac: Dunno, felt like it.  
  
Ivan: *uses mind read* O_O OMG!!!!  
  
Isaac/Garet: What???  
  
Ivan: This dude's really disturbing but he hid the rod somewhere in the attic of the inn.  
  
They leave the bandits and they climb the ladder to the attic of the inn. (is it the attic? I think it is) and they run into the big box.  
  
Isaac: What are we supposed to do now?  
  
Voice that is so obviously ECD's: Use move.  
  
Isaac: ?_? Huh?  
  
VTISOE:You know, the psynergy move.  
  
Isaac is still clueless.  
  
VTISOE: -_-+ Press start, go to the psynergy menu, pick yourself or Garet, find move, and USE IT!!!!  
  
Isaac is very clueless.  
  
VTISOE: YOU DUMB***!!!!!! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU????? YOU KNOW THE PSYNERGY MOVE!!!!!! JUST USE YOUR FRICKIN BRAIN AND USE IT!!!!!!  
  
Isaac: Ok, *uses move* Now what?  
  
VTISOE: Move it to the left.  
  
Isaac: *moves it to the right* like this?  
  
VTISOE: NO!!!!! I SAID TO THE LEFT!!!!  
  
Isaac: Ok!! *moves it the right way* Did I do it right?  
  
VTISOE: -_-+ Yes, yes you did. *voice disappears*  
  
Isaac: Oooooo big hole..  
  
They jump over it. They walk into the next room and see all these crates filled with useless junk they stole from the townspeople. There they find a dude who's all tied up in ties.  
  
Garet: There's a dude there!!! A bunch of evil, evil brown rotten twizzlers are attacking him!!!!!!!! *grabs the dude and eats the ties while mistaking them for twizzlers* Yummy! ^______________________^  
  
Isaac: Omg. You retard, you just ate a bunch of ties. How did you mistake ties for twizzlers?  
  
Garet: Hissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss... GET YOUR OWN TWIZZLERS!!!! *continues eating the tie*  
  
Ivan: Am I being forgotten again?  
  
ECD: O_O Sorry.  
  
Dude: Thanks for saving me, three guys that had pantyhose on their heads were attacking me with teddy bears of doom and - *goes on and on about what happened to him*  
  
Isaac: Anyways where are the stupid bandits?  
  
Bandits appear.  
  
Bandits: DIE!!!!!!  
  
Isaac: DIE!!!!! *throws Flint at them felling one of the Bandits*  
  
Flint: OW!!! What was that for? Are you abusing me now?  
  
Isaac: no.. not really, *picks up Flint and unleashes him*  
  
Garet: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *burns the the bandit repeatedly with a flamethrower*  
  
Ivan: YOU RETARD!!!!! You have psynergy you know!!!  
  
Garet: *uses the flamethrower on Ivan* HAHA!!!!  
  
ECD: NOOOOOO!!!!!! *eats the flames and then dies* X_X *the body soon dissolves in the air*  
  
Isaac: That was random, *gets hit by a hockey stick* OW!!!! *casts earthquake and makes the bandits fall over and then he uses his sword to beat the living shit out of the dude*  
  
Bandit1: X_X  
  
Ivan: *casts plasma repeatedly and fells the other bandit*  
  
Bandit2: Is that all you've cmon!!! BRING IT!!!  
  
Ivan: *picks up and crate and bashes him on the head*  
  
Bandit2: *now bleeding* Psh IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT WOMAN! Ooooo now I'm supposed to be scared now aren't I.  
  
Ivan: -_-+ *grabs a gun and shoots him in the leg*  
  
Bandit2: X_O B**** THAT AINT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT!!!!  
  
Garet eats Bandit2.  
  
Garet: Hmmmm... Yummy! *eats the other one*  
  
Flint: O_O EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! *repeatedly hits Garet in the stomach* SPIT IT OUT SPIT IT OUT!!!!!!  
  
The two Bandits fall out of Garet's mouth.  
  
Bandits: *shuddering* That was very disturbing.  
  
Other Bandit that's still standing: *attacks Isaac* Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Isaac: *summons Iris* Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!! *nothing happens* what the? *tries again nothing happens* DAMMIT!!!!!!!! *gives the ceiling the finger* F*** YOU NINTENDO!!!!!!  
  
Ivan: JUST KILL THE DUDE!!!! *sees that Isaac is still arguing with the ceiling* Fine I'll do it *shoots OBTSS in the leg*  
  
The mayor of Vault and a couple other dudes enter*  
  
Dude: Then, my bunny leap off the roof to commit suicide and I lose my eyeball every night and then, I become unconscious and I wonder why that happens so much is it called sleep?  
  
Ivan/Garet/Isaac/Flint: SHUT UP!!!!! *use various psynergy attacks at him*  
  
Dude: But then, my mom said I couldn't get a puppy because she said too messy and stinky but I got one anyways so there!!!!! *faints from talking too much*  
  
Mayor: Omg!!! You found the bandits!!!! Come here and I give you a reward!  
  
Isaac: YAY!!!! MONEY!!!  
  
Mayor: *gives him a very black and burnt cookie*  
  
Isaac: YAY!!!! A VERY BLACK AND BURNT COOKIE!!!! EVEN BETTER!!!!!  
  
Ivan: Hey!!!! *leaps up and grabs it with his mouth* Grrr..  
  
Isaac: *holding the other end of the cookie with his mouth* MINE!!!  
  
Garet: *patiently watches the fight and waits for that moment* Psh you guys are weird. *Judo Chops them and eats the cookie* Thankies!!!  
  
Ivan/Isaac: T_T  
  
Flint: *rummaging through the crates of stolen goods* Hmmm. *picks up valuable jewelry* Shiny.. *puts it on along with a bunch of other shiny objects like bottle caps, coins, and a bunch of earrings* YAY!!!! ^_____________________^  
  
Ivan: I WANT MORE COOKIES!!!! *notices a crate full of cookies* COOKIE!!!!! *dives into the crate and shoves a plate full of cookies in his mouth*  
  
Isaac: HEY!!!! *picks up Ivan and removes him from the crate and dives in himself and eats a ton of cookies*  
  
Mayor: *looking around for something* I found my vase!!!!! *holds up a pitiful looking cracked vase*  
  
Ivan: *finds the chest with the rod in it* MY PRECIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They leave the inn and Ivan leaves to go to Lunpa.  
  
Isaac: BYE MIDGET BOY!!!!!!!  
  
Ivan: *pounces on Isaac's head and repeatedly whacks him on the head* DON'T CALL ME A MIDGET!!!!!!!! *leaves*  
  
Garet: Garet wants to go to that cave over there.  
  
Isaac: Ok.  
  
They go through all the crap to get up to the part where they can't move the stump.  
  
Isaac: Move!!!!! *tries to cast move but nothing happens*  
  
Garet:: lemme try! *uses move and it moves over an inch before going back into it's rightful position* O_O  
  
Ivan: *appears out of nowhere and is holding a plastic knife like Chucky and approaches Garet* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Garet: EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!! *jumps into Isaac's arms and is screaming in his ear* OMG IT'S CHUCKY!!!!!!!  
  
Isaac: O_O Dude, it's that midget kid!!!!  
  
Ivan: ( STOP CALLING ME MIDGET!!!! *attacks Isaac with the plastic knife*  
  
Isaac: *is just standing there unaffected by Ivan jumping around him trying to stab him with the knife* Omg.. *picks up Flint and throws him at Ivan knocking him out*  
  
Flint: *rubbing his head* Omg!!! What did you do that for you retard! Now we're stuck here waiting for Ecd to show up and get us past this piece of s*** covered in vine!!!!  
  
Garet: That piece of s*** could be chocolate.  
  
Isaac: O_O  
  
Flint: SUGAR!!!!! Isaac! Throw me over there!  
  
Isaac: Ok! *throws Flint but misses the target and lands in the water*  
  
Flint: _:(  
  
Isaac: Flint let go!!! *grabs Flint's tiny body and tries to pull him off*  
  
Garet: I found alcohol!!! *picks up a can of beer and pours it all over Flint*  
  
Flint: O_O BEER!!! *let's go of Garet's @$$ before it makes him drunk*  
  
Ivan: Stupid!! Not that kind of alcohol. This!! *grabs Forge and pours it all over him* See?  
  
Forge: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!! I hate my life!!! Everyone is so cruel!!! I wanna die!!!!*grabs a stick of butter and tries to stab himself on the chest*  
  
(meanwhile in the cave where Gust is at)  
  
Gust: *holding a plastic ring in his hand* Precioussssssssssss No one will take away my precious everssssssssssssss...  
  
(back at where the five people are)  
  
Isaac: Ok, this lil booklet thingy says we should go to a palace.  
  
ECD appears  
  
ECD: WILL YOU STOP USING THE BOOKLET????!!!!!! Well duh, you have to go to the palace! Now go!!! *flies away on a magic carpet with hordes of Evil Pink Mercury Djinn of Doom*  
  
Garet: O_O  
  
They go to the castle where the two guards are doing a very bad job of guarding the mansion. (Is it a mansion?)  
  
Isaac: Dude, can we go it?  
  
Guard1: Hey is that another dude who's going to Kolima forest to commit horrible suicide among the trees?  
  
Guard2: Yep, Let them in!!!!!  
  
They did the most obvious thing to do. They walked in! Wow..  
  
The fat dude: Whos thze wee lil children?  
  
Ivan: WTF?????!!!!! I'm Fricking fifteen you baka!!!!!!  
  
Guard2: They're the people who are going to save us from this wretched curse!!!!  
  
TFD: O_O Really? *they starts worshipping them* We are not worthy!! We are not worthy!! *puts the key on the table*  
  
Isaac: What's that for?  
  
Flint: O_O *drools Metal..  
  
Garet: Whoa, Garet didn't know Flint ate metal.  
  
Isaac is about to take the key until the TFD snatches it away.  
  
Isaac: HEY!!!  
  
TFD: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!I tricked you!!!  
  
Flint: O_O You're stupid.  
  
TFD: :( Guards! Toss them out!!!!  
  
Guards: Ok. *tosses them out*  
  
Forge: That was nice, TAKE THIS!!!! *casts Flarestorm on the mansion burning it all down. Mwahahahahahaha Sorry I'm such a pyromaniac I enjoy burning things.* :P  
  
Flint: Where's Gust? ?_?  
  
Chucky appears.  
  
Chucky: I'm going to kill you all so DIE!!!  
  
Kenny appeared.  
  
Kenny: Oh noe!!!  
  
Chucky: Die!!!! *stabs Kenny*  
  
Kenny: X_X  
  
Ivan: OMG!!! You killed Kenny you f*****  
  
Chucky: Bwahahahahahahaahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Forge: :( *roars as loud a as squirrel and bites Chucky's butt*  
  
Garet: Forge was an @$$ biter? Garet had no idea!  
  
Chucky: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL SQUIRREL!!!!!  
  
Forge: Hisssss... *jumps on him and rips his head off*  
  
Chucky: Ok, I'm going to leave now. *pick up his head, duct tapes it back on and runs for it*  
  
Ivan: O_O We forgot to get my djinni!!!!  
  
They use whirlwind on the wall and they find the cave. After hours of getting confused, getting butts bitten by djinn, they finally get to Gust!  
  
Gust: Hissssssssss.. No preciousss...  
  
Isaac: I call it!!!  
  
Ivan: NO, He's mine!!!!  
  
Garet: Garet wants it!!!  
  
Ivan: NOOO!!!! MINE!!! *leaps after Gust and grabs him* Mine!!!  
  
Gust: X_O Ow, quit trying to shoevme into your ear.  
  
Ivan: O_O You lookie like a bird!!  
  
Isaac: How do we get out of here?  
  
Garet: I dunno.  
  
Gust: OMG!!!! We'll be forced to live here and sacrifice Flint for food!!! He's the fattest. U_U.  
  
Flint: Hey!!! Don't make me bury you underground!!!!  
  
Gust: Go ahead I'd like to see you try.  
  
Flint: Grr... *lunges for Gust but Gust flies away* @#^$%@@*$^#&*^@&*$#(@^$!!!!! _:( Call me that again and I'll kill you.  
  
Gust: :) LARD BALL!!!!  
  
Flint: Grr... That's it!!!! I'm dropping a bunch of rocks on you !!! *leaps up onto Garet's spiky head well duh, because that's the highest he could so and then, he sarted hurling stone spires at Gust*  
  
Gust: O_O EEPPP!!!! *use Isaac as a shield*  
  
Isaac: ^_^ *not noticing anything hitting him because of his armor* Hehehehehehehehe..  
  
Flint: *leaps over to Isaac* Die!!!! *whacks Gust in the head repeatedly*  
  
Gust: Hey *smack* you *smack* I'm *smack* going *smack* to *smack* pick *smack* you *smack* up *smack* and *smack* drop *smack* you *smack* good!!! *smack smack smack smack*  
  
Flint: XD *laughs at the bruised body of Gust*  
  
Gust: Take this B**** *dives at Flint like a hawk and drags Flint up the highest he could go and drops him* HAHA!!!! XD  
  
Flint: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls onto the the statue of the crazy spoiled lady* X_X  
  
Ivan: Well thanks you stupid retards. You wasted about two and a half pages of this fic by trying to kill each other.  
  
Forge: T_T I didn't get to say anything at all!!!!!  
  
Isaac: Omg!!! It's the crazy spoiled lady from hell!  
  
Lady: *yelling at the workers* Hurry up and finish the god damn thing!!! You better build a pool and chop down the tret tree!!!  
  
Builders: Shut up Lady!! *throws a hammer at her*  
  
Lady: :( How dare you disobey your queen! *chucks the hammer back missing the builder and hitting the house making it topple over XD*  
  
Isaac: O_O I'm leaving.  
  
They are now at the barricade!  
  
Isaac: How do we get in?  
  
Ivan: Easy :D Hey Garet! The barricade stole the last burnt cookie again!  
  
Garet: :( Garet no like you!!! *burns down the barricade*  
  
Isaac: :D All right Garet!! *glomps him*  
  
Flint: O_O That's wrong.Get off of him.  
  
Gust: ^_____^ Flowers!!! *eats them*  
  
Flint: =O How dare you eat the earth flowers!!!!! They're living creatures!!! You abused them!!!  
  
Gust: Bite me. :P  
  
Flint: *bites him in the @$$*  
  
Gust: EEPPP!!!!!!  
  
Forge: *curled up on Garet's head purring* Meow.  
  
Garet: Kitty!  
  
Forge: I want meow mix!!!! *sees Gust* O_O Birdy!!!!!! *pounces*  
  
Ivan: Forge, you're not a friggin cat.  
  
Forge: *licks himself* Huh?  
  
Ivan: --; Never mind.  
  
Isaac: Yay!!! Trees stacked up on each other!!! *uses earthquake and makes them topple over and fall in the water* O_O @$!& *suddenly goes insane* Oooo a turd with hair all over it!!! *picks up Forge's tail* Yummy! ^_^ *tries to eat it*  
  
Forge: O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Gust/Flint: O_O  
  
Isaac: Come back turd!!! *runs after Forge*  
  
Forge: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Garet: XD  
  
Ivan: O_O  
  
Isaac: I got you now!!!! *bites him by the tail*  
  
Forge: Hisssssssssssss..... *casts Infernos* Die!!!!  
  
Isaac: *gets burnt* WAH!!!  
  
Garet: Time to put his straight jacket on! *straps it on Isaac* ^_^  
  
Isaac: T_T I wanted to eat it!!!  
  
Ivan: Methinks we needs to go to a scary town.  
  
They go to Kolima forest.  
  
Isaac: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!! It's the tree people from hell!!!! Run!!!  
  
Garet: No. It's the tree people from hell! Run!!! *runs but trips over Forge's tail*  
  
Gust: Stupid! It's the same thing!!!  
  
Ivan: Ooooooo Pixie dust! ^_____^ I can fly!!!! *leaps into the air and flutters around for a bit and falls down* I can fly!! *jumps in the air and is amazingly flying!!!!* WHEE!!!!  
  
Flint: Fool! It's only a bunch of wires that ECD used to hold you up!!  
  
Ivan: O_O Really? *looks behind him* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gust: XD *gets back handed by Ivan* X_O Ow!  
  
Ivan: :P *starts listening to music on his CD Player* ^_^ I love afi!  
  
Isaac: Hey! Where'd you get that?  
  
Ivan: Found it in ECD's room.  
  
Isaac: Hey gimme that! *takes it a listens to music* ^_^  
  
ECD: HEY!!! *takes it away* Mine! Get your own!  
  
Garet: -_- Garet can't.  
  
ECD: O_O *slaps forehead* I forgot that CD players weren't invented then. Now get to Kolima now!!!!! *drop kicks them there*  
  
Ivan: @_@ Sparklies are here again. I are rich!  
  
??????: ROAR!!!! *starts making them fall with waves*  
  
Ivan: Nothing's happening.  
  
Isaac: Me instincts tell me I are got to lie down.  
  
Garet: ok. *drops to floor* like this? X_X  
  
Forge: Yea. *falls asleep*  
  
Tret: Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!! I will eat you little children!!!!  
  
Garet: Grr...  
  
Laurel: *really really fake sad voice* Oh, please save Tret from killing himself! ~_~  
  
Tret: I shall destroy all with the power of evil pink piggies!  
  
Laurel: Aren't pigs pink anyways? ~_~  
  
Tret: ROAR! How dare you mock me! *attempts to back hand Laurel but realizes that he doesn't have legs or arms so he just stops*  
  
Laurel: I think that's all we have to say. (Their voices fade away with hints to bickering)  
  
Isaac: O_O Yay! A doggy!!!! *runs over to the djinni tied up in the backyard barking furiously at them*  
  
Granite: Woof! Woof! *snarls*  
  
Isaac: *jumps over the fence and scoops it up* ^_^ Doggy!!!!!!  
  
Granite: -_-;  
  
Ivan: Can we leave this boring town now? I got bored to laughing and making fun of the tree people.  
  
So they left for the evil tree palace of doom aka Kolima forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ECD: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! !!!!! R+R 


	4. Chapter 4 YAY! I made it to chapter four...

Chappy 4  
  
LAST TIME ON GOLDEN SUN!!!  
  
Isaac found a djinn that thinks it's a dog.  
  
They go to Kolima forest.  
  
Isaac: Cool, we found Kolima forest after seconds of wandering around. So what do we do now... Go in?  
  
Ivan: Yes Isaac we're forced to go in. --  
  
Granite: Grrr..... bites Ivan's $$  
  
Ivan: ARE ALL THE STUPID DJINN $$ BITERS??????!!!!!!  
  
Garet: Mebbe.  
  
Gust: YEP! We were born to be $$ biters!!!!!  
  
Djinn:   
  
Isaac: OO  
  
They go into the forest.  
  
Isaac: Ooooo sparklies....  
  
Ivan: I can fly!!!! starts flapping his arms and screams like a chicken  
  
Garet: STOOPID!!! You can't fly!  
  
Isaac: Methinks we gots to go this way.  
  
Ivan: ECD??? What do we do next?  
  
ECD's voice: Whaddya think?????!!!!!!  
  
Isaac: I know! We push the logs into the water and hop over!!!  
  
ECD's voice: Good job Sherlock.   
  
The three idiots pushed the logs and hopped across the puddles as planned.  
  
All: HEY!!!!  
  
They walk around for bit. After 5 horrid days of wandering around, screaming, getting their $$es bitten, The djinn getting hungry, they finally got to Tret.  
  
Tret: Link... you have come... I have very many nightmares many moons ago.  
  
Isaac: THIs isn't Zelda!!!!!!  
  
Tret: OO Oops, Well, climb on the branch and go inside my head.  
  
Garet: YAY!!! We get to rip his brains out and eat his friend over there!  
  
They go in his head.  
  
Isaac: OO His brains wood. eats it it friggin tastes bad!!!!  
  
Ivan: What's with the leaves? jumps on them and falls EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Garet/Isaac: point and laugh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAH!!!!! XD  
  
Ivan: crawls back up like a mad squirrel GARET!!!! THE TREE TOOK THE BURNT COOKIEs!!!!  
  
Garet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! starts casting flare continuously until he can't anymore  
  
Forge: Psh, Good job midget, you made Garet run out of psynergy.   
  
Ivan: :P  
  
They leap, they jump, they crash down to the bottom of this evil dungeon, they finally see a purple bird sitting on a branch.  
  
Purple bird that's obviously a Jupiter djinn: cheep cheep!  
  
Ivan: It's mine! grabs a shot gun and shoots at it  
  
PBTOJD: Squawk! lays limp on the branch  
  
Ivan: holds up it by the leg like those weird people who hunt ducks Yeehaw! WE's havin dinner tonight!  
  
Isaac: Hey, what's up with that pretty colorful looking cloud flying over us?  
  
As they squint to see it, that cloud was actually a swarm of millions of gazillions of gagillions, of trillions of billions of djinn flying to take revenge on those who have shoot their brethren with a shot gun.  
  
Swarm: We avenge our brother!!!! they fly in onto the branch chasing the three heroes like an angry mob of buffalos.  
  
Ivan: OMG!!!! The buffalos are back!!! Quick! Garet! Take a swipe at the dominant male!!!  
  
Garet: WHICH ONE'S THE DOMINANT MALE?  
  
Ivan: That one! points to the cloud  
  
Garet: You idiot! That's not helping! takes a swipe at a random djinn that is unfortunately the dominant female  
  
Swarm: OMG!!! You killed the bitch! You die now!!! the swarm then fly after them like a huge cloud of M&M minis engulfing the three and their parasites in a cloud thus giving them beating and the picking up the dominant female and flying off  
  
Ivan: Hey! Where's my other djinni?  
  
Gust: is hugging the unconscious body of the fellow djinni muttering WE's will pay back for what's they dones to yousssssssssssss......  
  
Ivan: Gust! Don't touch it like that! picks up Gust and whaps him on the head  
  
Flint: HAHA!!! XP  
  
Granite: ?? Eroo???? scratches back of neck  
  
ECD: Well? Aren't you going to continue? bites Isaac's finger and stays there like a tick I have very few communicable diseases! UU  
  
Isaac: gasp You lie!!! Quick get some tweezers and pull this lil shithead off my finger!!  
  
Ivan: grabs ECD's tiny djinn body and tries to yank her off WOMAN!!! LET GO!!!!! NOW!!!! yanks  
  
Isaac: OW!!! You're ripping apart my skin!!!! bonks Ivan on the head  
  
Ivan: Ow!!!  
  
Flint: Dude, why don't you let the djinn take care of that? tackles ECD down Ready boys? Attack!  
  
Soon, after a few seconds, there are sounds of snarling, biting, whimpering, more biting, kicking, throwing each other on the ground and jumping on the stomachs, tons of profanity, some more ripping each other apart, the winner emerges to be......... Isaac!!!  
  
Ivan: Isaac? Why Isaac? He didn't even fight.  
  
Isaac: :P She favors me!  
  
ECD: XX  
  
Garet: OO OMG!! You killed ECD!  
  
ECD: hears a loud ding OMG!!! MY cookies!!!!!  
  
As soon as ECD left to rescue her cookies, the three bakas went down a giant hole!  
  
Garet: AAAAHHHHH!!!! is not even falling down the hole  
  
Isaac: O.o  
  
Ivan: slaps him IDIOT! WE'RE NOT EVEN FLYING DOWN THE HOLE!!!!  
  
Garet: Oh, right. flings himself into the hole where the evil Tret tree is AAHHHH!!!!!! holds onto Forge for comfort  
  
Forge: XX is suffocating  
  
Isaac: Wanna jump together?  
  
Ivan: Sure.  
  
They jump.  
  
Isaac: AAHHH!!!!  
  
Ivan: is clinging to Isaac AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Djinn: WHEEE!!!!!!! 0  
  
They land on Garet.  
  
Garet: seems unaffected   
  
Isaac: Oh, mighty ECD will you defeat this evil for me?  
  
ECD: ( I'M NOT KILLING BOSSES FOR YOU! OMG! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GAIN LEVELS! FIGHT THE BOSS YOURSELF!  
  
Isaac: I'll give up my firstborn!  
  
ECD: IDIOT! I'M NOT GOD! SO FIGHT! uses almighty author powers and forces Isaac to fight  
  
Isaac: AAAHH!!! DIE!!! starts stabbing at nothing  
  
Ivan: Isaac, turn around. --' casts plasma on Tret  
  
Garet: MWAHAHAHAH!!! BURN! casts flare and the whole tret tree burns into ashes  
  
Ivan: OO  
  
Isaac: TT  
  
ECD: Good job, you killed a tree. Now go to Imil and find Mia!  
  
Isaac: Ok, lazy ass bitch making me o everything.  
  
ECD: I HEARD THAT! gets out her plasma assault rifle DIE!!!! starts shooting wildly MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! disappears after a bit  
  
Ivan: OO Is she gone?  
  
Isaac: Methinks she is.  
  
Garet: OFF TO FIND MIA!!  
  
They go through the cave and find themselves in the snow!  
  
Ivan: YAY! starts rolling around in the snow  
  
Isaac: Hehe..... hurls barrages of snowballs at Ivan  
  
Ivan: WHEE!!! catches on in his mouth and eats it 0 Anybody have flavoring? I wanna make snowcones!  
  
Isaac: No, the Ecd wants us to complete this quest so she can go to McDonalds.  
  
Ivan: I thought she hated McDonalds.  
  
Garet: Naw, she wants to but man-eating hamburgers.  
  
Isaac: Off to Imil! Brrr.....  
  
After 34857893475 hours of getting distracted by the snow, wasting their lives playing in it, getting attacked by crazy bears, they finally reach Imil! (Finally )  
  
Isaac: ECD? Where's Mia?  
  
ECD: FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!! Don't forget the djinni hiding somewhere.  
  
Isaac: I think I know where it is! picks up Forge I FOUND HIM!  
  
Garet: HEY! GIVE ME MY SQUIRREL BACK!  
  
ECD: --' This is going to take forever.  
  
Isaac: pushes the snowman WHEE!!!! SLIDE!!!  
  
They kept sliding around on the ice! After an hour of getting bruises and bumps, they found the djinni, Fever!  
  
Forge: What kind of name is Fever?  
  
Fever: ;-;  
  
Granite: Ero??? takes a piss on Isaac and then it freezes because of the cold  
  
Isaac: DAMN YOU TO FISHLAND!!!!!  
  
They finally got out of the cave to go to the inn and heal because of many bruises.  
  
Ivan: I think we have to go to the sanctum.  
  
They go to the Sanctum and there's a girl jumping around singing the song "Barbie Girl" and a boy who's supposed to be healing everyone.  
  
Girl: Mia's at an old hag's house. I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world made from plastic, It's fantastic! You can brush my hair undress me anywhere. Imagination life is your creation! C'mon Barbie let's go Barbie.  
  
Isaac: O.o  
  
Garet: 0 I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World! Made from plastic. It's fantastic!  
  
Ivan: OO  
  
They leave because the little girl was becoming scary with her obsession with the Barbie Gril song and they go to an old hag's house.  
  
Old Hag: HURRY AND HEAL HIM!  
  
Mia: SHUTUP BITCH!!!!  
  
Mia heals him with the peanut butter fairy.  
  
Old Fag: I'm better now! 0  
  
Old Hag: 0  
  
Mia: ISAAC!!! 3 glomps Isaac I missed you so much!  
  
Isaac: 0  
  
ECD: What does this strange girl want with Isaac and will they ever finish this story? Will Ivan and Garet just stand there an do nothing? Find out on the next episode of DBZ!!!!!  
  
(end chappy)  
  
ECD: 0 I FOUND MY DISK AND I FINISHED THE CHAPTER!!  
  
Arctic: Why am I suddenly fat?  
  
ECD: P Because you ate too many tubs of butter!  
  
Arctic: Oh yeah.... .  
  
Picard: When do I come in the story?  
  
ECD: In the next one. glomp 3  
  
Aerial: has a brick tied to her head ........  
  
Diamond: What ya doing?  
  
Aerial: .......  
  
Diamond: ??  
  
Aerial: FOOL! GET AWAY! I'm meditating! gets hit with a hammer Diamond: --' Idiot.  
  
Aerial: SHUTUP CROSSDRESSER!  
  
(dust cloud fight) 


End file.
